


For Better or Worse

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Prompt: Arranged MarriageLord Harry Hart needs to produce or name an heir, after marriage, by the age of 55.  Lord Gary Unwin needs a husband to gain complete control of his estate and lands.They unwillingly sign the paperwork...after Harry meets a beautiful young archer in the forest, and Eggsy meets the handsome man of his dreams.





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest short story I've ever written. I didn't want to chop it into chapters, since it was a prompt for the day, but it kept going and going.

FOR BETTER OR WORSE

“My Lord Hart.”

Lord Harry Hart looks up from his work and frowns. “Oh, do stop it, Merlin. You know how much that annoys me.”

“I do, and that’s why I enjoy doing it so much.” Merlin stands up from his bow. “Might I have a word?”

“Of course.” Harry snaps at a waiting servant. “Refreshments for Merlin and myself, if you’d be so kind.”

“Certainly, Lord Hart.” The boy bows, gives Merlin an anxious look, and hurries from the room.

“They’re still afraid of you,” Harry comments as Merlin sits down across from him at the table. “It’s been four years since our return from the wars, and my people fear you. I’m sorry.”

“Everyone SHOULD fear me, including you,” Merlin says, glaring at him. Then he smiles. “It’s the accent. Unfortunately your people, while hardworking, fear what they do not know or understand. I’m foreign to them, and therefore something to fear.”

“Yes. You’re absolutely terrifying,” Harry says in a bland tone. They wait for the servant to return with their food and drinks. Harry observes Merlin for a moment, then says, “You may all clear the room. I will call if I need anything.” The servants bow and leave. “It seems from the look on your face you have something serious to discuss with me.”

“Quite true.” Merlin plays with a groove in the table and actually looks nervous. Harry puts down his fork and stares at him. He’s never seen Merlin look nervous. Not when they’d met on the battlefield, not on the long ride back to Harry’s estate, not when introduced to the other estate holders in the area.

“What is it?”

“I’ve been reading through some of the ledgers, some of the Hart histories.”

“My apologies.” Harry begins eating again.

“You do realize what year it is?”

“I do. I’m not senile, Merlin.”

“I beg to differ,” Merlin says. “At any rate, you do remember the law…well, I hate to call it a law, since it is within your family only…the edict stating that in order to remain head of the Hart estate, you must marry and provide an heir?”

“Yes, I am very familiar with that edict. I also know that it states if I do not provide an heir the old fashioned way, I may name someone.”

“Correct. Do you remember WHEN you must do this?”

“When I’m old. I have time.”

“How old are you, Harry?”

“I’m four and fifty.”

“You must marry and provide an heir…or name one…by five and fifty.”

Harry stares at him. “You must have read something incorrectly, my friend.”

“I figured you’d say something like that, so I took it upon myself to bring the edict along.” He spreads an ancient document on the table. “Right here. Five and fifty.” He taps the parchment.

Harry stares at Merlin’s face some more before looking down. “Five and fifty,” he says quietly. “Bloody hell.”

“Exactly.” 

“I can’t just come up with a husband overnight. I turn five and fifty in six months.”

“I know. And I believe I already have a solution to your problem.” Merlin carefully rolls up the document and beams at him.

“You do?”

“Indeed. The Unwin estate touches our boundaries to the south. We’ve always been on decent terms with them, if my studies are correct.”

“Yes. I’ve never met them, but I know that my grandfather was cordial with one of the Unwins, back in the day.”

“Young Lord Gary Unwin needs a husband for him to fully take control of his lands and the estate. It’s in THEIR family edict. I have written to his mother and she says he is more than willing to marry you. He has a younger sister. You could name her as your heir, and everything’s taken care of.”

“Hmmm.” Something strikes Harry. “You said “young” Lord Unwin. You spoke with his mother. How young is he?”

“He is over twenty.”

“Merlin.”

“He…has not yet seen three decades.”

“MERLIN.”

“He is six and twenty,” Merlin blurts out.

“Six and twenty?” Harry is aghast. “A pup! I own tunics older than that!”

“I believe it,” Merlin mutters. “I am sorry, Harry, but it is the best way. It solves everyone’s problems. I’ve not heard anything negative about the boy or his family. It’s not like he’s a woman, you don’t even have to touch him, if you do not wish it.”

Harry sighs. “Six and twenty.” He broods for a moment, staring at the table. “Fine. Do what you have to. I will marry the whelp and be done with it.” He stands. “I need some fresh air. Make sure I’m left alone.”

“Yes, Harry.” Merlin puts a hand on Harry’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, dear friend.” He pats Merlin’s hand and heads for the closest door.

 

“Glorious news, my boy!” Michelle Unwin sweeps into the family meeting room.

“Mother,” Lord Gary “Eggsy” Unwin says politely. “Go ahead, Daisy.” He studiously ignores the man following at Michelle’s heels. 

“One two three four…five six…” A chubby finger points at the flowers on the ground. “Seven nine eight ten!”

“Almost, Flower. Seven eight nine ten,” Eggsy gently corrects. He arranges the daisies in a row. “Why don’t you try again?”

“Your mother has something to speak to you about, Eggsy. How about you leave the brat alone and give your mother the attention she deserves?” The man snaps.

Eggsy slowly stands and glares at him. “You mean the way YOU give her the attention she deserves? Does she deserve the slaps, the beatings?”

“Sweetheart, don’t. That isn’t the truth,” Michelle says nervously. “Sir Dean…”

“I’m quite busy here, Mother. Someone should teach Daisy her numbers, since you never seem to have time to do it.” Eggsy smiles down at his beloved little sister.

“She’s a girl. She don’t need to know how to do anything but spread her legs and bear children,” Dean snaps.

“Our father didn’t agree, and I’d appreciate it if you don’t speak of her that way in her hearing,” Eggsy growls. 

“Take her away. I’m sure it’s time for her nap,” Michelle says, snapping her fingers at a servant.

Daisy begins to cry and Eggsy kneels next to her. “Shh, Flower. I’ll come by after your nap and we’ll play in the garden, all right?”

“Yes,” Daisy sniffles. The maid comes over and takes Daisy’s hand, leading her away. 

Dean makes a move to stomp on the flowers and Eggsy quickly rescues them, sticking them inside his tunic. “Your news, Mother?”

“You’re getting married!” She announces triumphantly.

Eggsy actually falls onto his backside. “What did you say?”

“Lord Harold Hart has asked for your hand!” She crows. “He is in need of a spouse, and he’s asked for YOU. He’s worth a fortune, Eggsy. He can take over…”

“No one’s taking over,” Eggsy snaps. “I am perfectly capable of running things here.”

“Except you can’t until you’re married,” Dean reminds him. “Gotta listen to your council until then.”

“Ridiculous rule,” Eggsy mutters. He thinks for a moment. “What do we know of this Lord Hart?”

“He’s wealthy, as I said. I’ve not heard anything bad of him, so I don’t believe he would do us harm. His people are happy, cared for.”

“That’s nice,” Eggsy says. He’s always believed that anyone in power should take care of those beneath them. 

“He’s also an old man,” Dean says with a grin, as if he’s been waiting to give this tidbit of information.

“How old?”

“Older than me AND your mother,” Dean says with a nasty laugh. 

“He sounds very nice, Eggsy, at least that’s what his man said in the letter I received. I doubt he’d harm you in the bedchamber.” She blushes furiously.

“Mother, I’ve had carnal knowledge of plenty of men AND women. I have no fears in the bedchamber.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. Sometime his mother acts as if he’s never been outside his manor. “How old is he?”

“Well, he’s not yet sixty,” she offers.

“Which means he’s close to sixty.” Eggsy closes his eyes and clenches the back of a chair.

The man has sought him out, someone he’s never met. Obviously he needs something as well. An idea dawns on him as he opens his eyes and looks at Dean. If he’s married, he can toss Dean out on his ugly backside without a second thought. He will be able to do whatever he wants with his estate, treat his people as they deserve to be treated. They’ve suffered since the death of his father, and Eggsy’s wanted to change things for years. 

“Sweetheart,” his mother says.

“Very well,” Eggsy says finally. “Do what must be done…as quickly as possible.”

“I can’t wait to see you on the arm of an old man!” Dean barks with laughter.

Eggsy leaves without saying another word.

 

Harry mounts his favorite horse and rides until the taste of the castle is gone from his mouth. He heads south, following an old path that very few people know about. He slows the horse to a walk and soon dismounts, walking along with him and whispering in his ear as he pats the smooth nose. Marriage. He’d never thought of such a thing. He’s always been too busy with the estate, or with the wars that had left scars on him both inside and out. He’s always known he didn’t want a wife; women did not appeal to him in this way. Thankfully it was not taboo to have a husband, although they’d never have children. 

The thought of a younger husband doesn’t disgust him. It just makes him feel old and tired. No young man would want to be saddled with a world-weary fool like himself. He would simply have to make the best of what he gets for the rest of the time allotted to him.

He freezes as he hears someone whistling. Then he hears singing. He tethers his horse to a tree and takes a few steps off the path into a large clearing. He’s shocked to see a figure in dark green leathers, tunic and hood, tumbling about the meadow and singing. The man – it’s obviously a man – does flips and turns before running about, actually bouncing off trees and climbing sideways. Harry’s read tales of monkeys, and he thinks this is probably how they move. He takes a few steps more and just watches. The man’s body is compact and strong, flexible in a way Harry can only dream of. 

The man gets a running start and flips and bounces across the meadow, landing a few yards from Harry. They stare at one another, the man’s chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He steps closer to Harry, who feels no need to go for his knife. He doesn’t feel threatened. The only part of the man’s face that isn’t covered are his eyes, which are a glorious shade of green. The eyes crinkle up as the man obviously smiles below his facial covering. He reaches into his tunic and Harry tenses ever so slightly. The gloved hand comes out holding a flower, which he extends to Harry. Harry slowly takes it and the man winks. He looks Harry up and down, turns, and bounces back across the meadow and into the trees. 

 

Eggsy unwraps himself from his scarf and hood as he enters the manor. “Please tell William I wish to bathe,” he tells the closest servant. “I will be in my quarters whenever he is ready. There is no rush, please tell him that.” He hates when the servants drop everything to wait on him.

“Yes, Lord Unwin.” The man bows and scurries away.

Eggsy stops in the nursery but Daisy is still napping. He smiles and greets the maid before heading to his own chambers. He pulls the large tub in front of the fire and strips down, sitting on his bed as he waits for his manservant. He’s never seen anyone in that particular meadow before; that’s why he enjoys going there. He can tumble and run to his heart’s content without having to worry if it’s something he’s not supposed to be doing as Lord of the manor. But he was there. A man. A handsome older man with a troubled face and the most beautiful brown eyes Eggsy’s ever seen. He’d seemed spellbound as he watched Eggsy move over the grass, and his mouth had actually dropped open when Eggsy’d offered him one of Daisy’s flowers. Eggsy wanted to kiss that mouth.

He wraps himself in a gown when someone knocks at the door. No need to give any of the maids a shock. He opens the door and nods in greeting as they come bearing hot water for his bath. “Be just a minute, sir,” William says.

“I am in no hurry,” Eggsy says, his mind fully on the man in the meadow.

 

“Are you all right, Harry?” Merlin says over dinner. “You seem to be a thousand miles away.”

“What? No, I’m fine. I’m sorry.” Harry smiles at him. “I had a very nice ride on Thunder…I believe I shall try to do that every day. It’s set my mind at ease.”

“You know I just want to help you,” Merlin says. “It’s why I came here with you after the wars. You seemed so lost…the war took so much from you. I just wanted to repay you for everything you did for me.”

“And I’m glad you did. I needed someone with me who knew what I’d seen, who understood.” Harry sips at his wine. “What about you, Merlin? Do you not wish to marry?”

“I’ve worked hard all my life, serving others in one capacity or another. You are my friend, but I serve you even now. I could not spare the time for a wife and family.” He sighs. “In my dreams, however…I’ve thought about how nice it would be to have a daughter. A little girl to play with, to hold in my arms as she falls asleep.”

Harry’s surprised. “I had no idea.”

“It’s not a dream I allow myself very often,” Merlin says with a sigh. 

 

The next morning Eggsy sits with Daisy at breakfast and helps her manage her spoon and cup. “You’re doing very well, Daisy. If you finish your porridge, you may have some fruit.”

“I like fruit!”

“I know you do. And fruit will help you go big and strong.”

“Big and strong like you?”

“Fat load of good being big and strong does you, Eggsy. Your old man won’t need no part of your stamina,” Dean snickers.

“Will you please be quiet?” Eggsy snaps. “She doesn’t need to hear that kind of talk.”

“Don’t care what she needs. Ain’t my brat. Are you, love?” Dean chucks Daisy under the chin and she pulls away. 

“She’s done here. Please give her some fruit and take her to play in the garden.” 

Eggsy hands her off to a maid and stands. “I’m finished as well. I’m going for a ride.”

“Sweetheart, we need to go over this marriage contract! The council…”

“Meet with the council and draw it up. I’ll read it when I get back.” Eggsy angrily strides from the room without making his farewells.

 

Harry doesn’t even try to ignore the fact that he heads right for the meadow. He knows the chances of meeting the stranger there are slim to none, but even the mere thought if it puts a spring in Harry’s step. It’s so rare he’s surprised, and the presence of the man was a shock beyond belief. Even if the man isn’t there, it’s nice to get away from his responsibilities and enjoy the nice day.

He tethers Thunder to a tree at the edge of the meadow so he can keep his eye on him. He lays down on the ground a few yards in, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on his face. He’s almost asleep when something pokes at his nose.

“Good morning, sir. You have quite the faith in your fellow man if you present yourself unarmed and unaware.” 

Harry opens eyes and tries to focus on what’s touching his nose. He realizes it’s an arrow cocked in a bow…held by the man in green. “I did not expect to fight yet another war in a place such as this, so yes, I come unarmed. And I will always have faith in my fellow man.”

“A rare commodity.” The bow and arrow lower as does the scarf covering the man’s face. Harry sucks in air and tries not to choke. The man is young and handsome, dimples at the corners of a cheeky grin. His eyes are more blue than green today, reflecting the bright morning sky. “I apologize for intruding on your solitude.”

“Please don’t.” Harry scrambles to stand up. “Apologize, I mean. Yes, I was enjoying the quiet but it doesn’t mean your company is unwelcome.” He swallows hard. “My name is Harry.”

“Eggsy.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “A nickname from my late father. Trust me when I tell you it’s much better than my given name.”

“My condolences on the loss of your father,” Harry says softly. So young to have a dead parent.

“He died four years ago. But I thank you.” He motions to the ground where Harry was laying. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not.” Eggsy waits for Harry to sit before sitting himself. Harry smiles a bit at the deference to his age. “Are you out here to hunt?”

“No, not really. I just enjoy shooting now and then.” Eggsy places the bow at his side. “I’m not permitted to do it very often.”

“I know the feeling. I finally had to force myself to take this time away. Things are getting…hectic back at home.”

Eggsy snorts. “Hectic is the perfect word.”

They study each other for a moment. “When I saw you yesterday you were…that was amazing, what you did with your body. It was like nothing held you to the earth.”

“Poetic,” Eggsy says with a grin. He blushes a bit and Harry is absolutely enamored. “When I was eight or nine a traveling circus came to the manor…one of the gymnasts took a fancy to me and taught me things. The rest I just learned on my own. I could teach you.”

“No, thank you. I believe my body has lost its ability to do anything like that.”

“You are not that old, and I believe you are fit enough.” Eggsy’s eyes run over Harry and now it’s his turn to blush. 

“Thank you, sir.” Harry desperately tries to think of something impressive to say but can only come up with, “And thank you for your gift yesterday. The flower.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. It was silly, I suppose.” Eggsy chuckles and dips his head. 

“No. It was actually the high point of my day,” Harry tells him honestly. 

Eggsy smiles at him and suddenly everything else is forgotten.

 

They meet again at the same time the next four days, and then Harry doesn’t appear for the next week. After the seventh day, Eggsy’s ready to give up. He trudges back to the manor, wondering if he can find someone to spar with. He’s on edge and he’s not sure why. It absolutely can’t have anything to do with his disappointment at sitting alone in the meadow for hours waiting for a man who doesn’t arrive.

Eggsy goes to the garden and finds Daisy running and playing while his mother embroiders on a bench. She’s not paying attention to her daughter, of course, but it makes her look like an attentive mother. “Eggsy!” Daisy yells, running to meet him. He smiles and makes his way towards her at the same time Dean steps out from another entrance. He doesn’t look down, eyes only on Michelle. He doesn’t notice the mass of little girl running at him and she bounces off his legs, grabbing at his trousers to try and break her fall. She gasps in horror as the fabric gives way and she falls to the ground.

“Insufferable little monster!” Dean roars, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to her feet.

She screams at the same time Michelle says, “Dean, sir, please…”

“Unhand her immediately.” Eggsy clutches Dean’s and digs his nails in until he releases Daisy’s hair. “YOU, sir, are the monster.”

“And are you her knight in shining armor?” Dean snarls as he backhands Eggsy across the face. Daisy wails and Michelle gasps.

“You forget my title, Sir Dean.”

“I do not. You are Lord in name only until you marry your doddering old man.” He punches Eggsy in the stomach and again in the face. “Until then you have no power over me, and even after that your mother will not allow you to harm me.” He shoves Eggsy to the ground. “Keep that whining animal away from me.” He turns around and stalks toward the house. “Michelle!” He yells.

“Take her inside,” Michelle says to the nanny. She gives Eggsy a desperate look and follows Dean into the manor.

 

Harry pushes Thunder as hard as he can, praying that Eggsy hasn’t given up on him. A crisis had arisen at the edge of his lands and he’d been force to ride out immediately with Merlin at his side. He had no way to find Eggsy; he didn’t even know his family name. So he was hoping against hope that the younger man hadn’t forgotten him.

He sighs with relief when he sees the familiar figure in green sitting on a boulder, hood up. “Oh, thank God,” Harry says as he approaches. “I…I hoped I’d find you here.”

“Yes, I’m here. I’ve been here every day.”

“I’m so sorry. There was an issue at…never mind. You do not care, I’m sure.”

“It is good to see you again,” Eggsy says, never lifting his head.

“I am unsure of that, since you cannot possibly see me at all,” Harry teases.

Eggsy slowly lifts his head and Harry gasps. A large bruise grace one beautiful cheekbone while the other is a deep shade of purple. “I see you just fine,” Eggsy says almost bashfully.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Harry says without thinking. His knuckles barely touch the side of Eggsy’s face. “Who has done this to you? I will have their head.”

Eggsy’s mouth drops open for a moment before he stammers. “No…no one of importance, I promise you.” He leans into the touch. Harry hesitates for a moment but continues caressing Eggsy’s face. “Am…am I?”

“Are you what?” Harry touches the other cheek as well.

“You called me your dear boy.”

“Forgive me, Eggsy, I…” 

Eggsy gently shakes his head. “Nothing to forgive.” He tilts up his head, licking his lips.

Harry does not need a second invitation. He leans in and gently kisses him. Eggsy sighs, wrapping his hands in Harry’s cloak and pulling him closer. He sits on the boulder and Eggsy snuggles close, legs draping across Harry’s lap. Harry puts his harms around him and doesn’t let go. The kiss goes on and on, innocent at first and then more passionate, tongues seeking entrance, searching the mouth of the other.

Harry is the first to pull away, forehead pressing to Eggsy’s. “I wanted to do that the first minute I saw you.”

“I know. Myself as well. I’ve been very worried about you over the last week.”

“I’m so sorry.” He pushes the hood down and runs his hand through Eggsy’s soft hair. “If I had your name, I could send you messages…”

Eggsy smiles sadly. “I feel that would be unwise. I…I’m promised to someone. I’m to be married within the month…the contracts are being drawn up as we speak.”

Harry feels as if someone’s shoved a hot poker through his heart. “I see.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. I do not mean to lead you on. It’s not by choice, I assure you. I…I can only hope he’s half the man you are. I know we barely know each other, but I feel…a connection.” Eggsy doesn’t let go of Harry’s cloak, twisting it in his fingers.

“I do, too, Eggsy. I don’t understand it, and I’m not sure to be thrilled or devastated.” He kisses Eggsy’s hands. “I know I would like to meet you as often as possible until…” He cannot say the words.

“Yes. YES, Harry!” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms and then groans, pressing at his stomach.

“He hit you here as well?” Harry growls. 

“I’m fine. Do not dwell on it.” Eggsy kisses him. “Let’s focus on something else. Seven days I was without you. We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Yes, we do.” Eggsy crawls onto his lap and Harry laughs. “Minx.”

 

Eggsy’s never known such bliss, such joy…such heartache. He spends hours with Harry, enough time that his mother often asks where he’s been. He knows it’s not because of any maternal concern. She doesn’t like that she’s forced to take care of her daughter, although he’s sure she shuffles Daisy off to the staff often enough. He lays by Harry’s side in the meadow, talking and laughing and more often than not just kissing and touching one another. He lies awake at night reliving each moment, each kiss, each caress. He awakens each morning counting the hours until he’s by Harry’s side once more.

 

“Here you are.” Merlin slides a document towards Harry’s plate.

“I prefer sausage and eggs for breakfast, thank you.” He playfully pushes the document away.

“You’re quite chipper this morning. Now that I think about it, you’re quite chipper every morning.”

“I continue to wake up and draw breath, Merlin. Is that not a reason to be in a good mood?” Harry happily sips from his cup.

“I’m afraid your good mood may be diminished after reading this.” Merlin slowly pushes the document back. “This is the final copy of the marriage contract that will be sent to the Unwins.”

“Oh.” Harry’s no longer chipper.

“I’ve acted on your behalf as much as I can…I know you well enough to put in appropriate wording and demands. One section is blank…this I cannot do for you. It’s the question of…intimacy.” Merlin actually looks uncomfortable. “You may request intimate relations, of course…as the elder party, you have the right to demand them.”

“I will not demand such a thing!”

“I figured as much, but I could not put it in. You may ask that he remain faithful, or you may give him the right to find companionship as he so chooses, as long as there is no issue.”

“Right. We have no way of knowing what he prefers in the bedroom. But again, I refuse to make demands or order him to remain celibate. Put something in about giving him the freedom to do as he chooses in a way that will not bring dishonor to the Hart name.”

“That sounds wise.”

Harry sighs and pokes at his food, no longer hungry. “I’m a good man, I believe. I have worked for my people, for my country. Why have I not earned the right to be happy?”

“I’m sorry, Harry.” 

 

“Where are you going?” Michelle demands.

“Mother, have you been waiting at the door all this time?” Eggsy can’t help but grin. “I’m a grown man, I do as I wish. I am on my out for my daily ride.”

“Not today, you’re not. Change out of those ridiculous clothes and into something appropriate. We’re meeting with the council in an hour.”

“Why?”

“We’ve received the marriage contract from Lord Hart, and we must discuss it and sign it.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s heart plummets into his shoes. He’d hoped for a good day today. Harry had seemed sad the day before, although he’d sworn everything was fine. Now Eggsy has to miss their meeting, and he can’t even find Harry to tell him why. “Very well.”

“Sweetheart, you know I only want you to be happy, correct?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“And you will be. I really feel it. This man will be kind to you, I’m sure. Imagine, by this time a fortnight from now you will be Gary Unwin Hart.”

“Yes, Mother.” He plods down the hall to his chambers.

When he appears in the council room thirty minutes later he’s clad in his favorite black tunic and trousers. They match his mood, he realizes. “My lord,” the head councilman mumbles, and the others follow suit.

“Good morning, gentlemen. I’m sure you’re all busy, so let’s get this over with.” He holds out his hand. “The contract.”

They look at each other. “My lord, we figured we’d take the burden from you and…”

“Ridiculous. I’m the one marrying the man, I get to read the contract and see if I approve.” He wiggles his fingers and they hand it over. He sighs and heads for the most comfortable chair he can find.

The contract is fair. He will have the final say over everything in his own estate, and Lord Hart will be in charge of his own estate. Anything that would fall into joint property they will decide together. Lord Hart will name Daisy as his heir, and the thought makes Eggsy smile. His girl, the heir to a vast estate. No one will control her, for she will fall under the edict of the Harts. She won’t be forced to marry to gain her rightful power. He swallows hard as he gets to the paragraph regarding intimacies of the bedroom. He brightens a bit as he realizes Lord Hart has given him freedom to see someone as he chooses, as long as he is discreet. He can continue to see Harry, once things are settled. 

“The only thing left to be decided is your place of residence, my lord. You will spend the first month at the Hart estate, the second month here. By then you can compromise with your…husband…and make a decision.”

“Very well. Where do I sign?” 

 

“Harry.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms. “I’m so sorry about yesterday. I had meetings that I absolutely could not miss.”

“I understand.” Harry kisses him long and hard, holding him tighter than usual.

“Harry? Is everything all right?” Eggsy pulls back to look at him.

“Yes, my boy. Let’s sit here.” He takes Eggsy by the hand and leads him to a small grove at the edge of the meadow. He occasionally kisses Eggsy’s hand, tongue sliding along the grooves in Eggsy’s knuckles.

He sits down and leans against a tree, Eggsy immediately curling up in his arms. “I missed you yesterday. You were on my mind the entire time.”

“I know. I missed you as well.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. The pain is blinding, a tugging at his heart that he can’t ignore.

“Harry. What is it, love?” Eggsy squirms and crawls onto Harry’s lap.

“Quiet, my darling boy. Just kiss me.”

“Of course.” Eggsy kisses him, hands roaming over Harry’s body. Harry feels Eggsy’s nimble fingers open the ties of his tunic and he cannot stop him. Eggsy moans and kisses his way down Harry’s throat to the hair on his chest. He slides the tunic to the side so he can lap at Harry’s nipple.

“Eggsy…oh my boy…” Harry gasps, moaning and thrusting up against Eggsy. They’re both hard and their cocks rub together through their trousers.

“I want you, Harry. I want you so badly. I waken in the night calling your name.” He bites down on Harry’s chest.

“Oh, my Eggsy.” He yanks Eggsy up by his hair and kisses him, brutal kisses that have them both panting for breath. “I want that as well. I want to bury myself in your body.”

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy nibbles along the side of Harry’s throat.

“But we cannot. I cannot.” Eggsy slowly pulls away to look at him. “I am also to wed someone quite soon. And though I am no virgin and nothing of that sort is expected of me, I feel I owe him this much. I cannot marry him after recently being with another. Even if I love that person more than I’ve ever thought I could love someone.”

“You love me?” Harry nods. Eggsy bites his bottom lip as tears fill his eyes. “I love you, too.” He buries his face in Harry’s chest. Harry wraps his arms around him and holds him tight.

“I fear this is the last time we may meet, my sweet boy. I cannot continue in this vein…it becomes harder and harder to let you go. I think it is best if we part with this memory.”

“I hate them. I hate them all. I hate my mother…the council…I hate the man I am to marry even though I have never met him and it truly isn’t his fault,” Eggsy says savagely. “I wish we could run away.”

“That would be wonderful…except there are those we’d leave behind that would not understand our reasons for leaving.”

“True,” Eggsy says. “Do you have to leave right now?”

“Shortly,” Harry says sadly. “I don’t wish to draw this out any more than necessary.”

“All right.” Eggsy reties Harry’s tunic and settles more comfortably on his lap. “Don’t talk, Harry. Just hold me.”

“Gladly, my dear boy.” 

 

“I don’t understand why you’ve been so glum the last few days,” Michelle says the night before the wedding. “You’re incredibly lucky, you know. Some arranged marriages are absolutely ghastly. You’re forced to marry an evil man who might hurt you, steal your fortune. Lord Hart is looking to SHARE his fortune with you.”

“Life isn’t just about wealth, Mother. Is that why you married my father?”

“No.” Michelle smiles fondly and Eggsy is reminded of the mother from his childhood. “We met as children and fell in love even then. Our marriage was not arranged.”

“Then you cannot know what it is like, Mother. To be given to someone as part of a…contract. For the rest of my life I am bound to a man who signed a document to marry me.” Eggsy punches the table. “Not because of love, or even simple affection.”

“You need to look at this in a more mature manner, my son.” She stands to leave. “Remember all the good you’ll be able to do with this marriage.” She leave the room without another word.

“That’s the only reason I’m able to go through with it, Mother,” Eggsy mutters to the empty room.

She finds fault with him immediately the next day as she enters his chambers to find him dressed and standing in front of the mirror. “You are NOT wearing that?”

“Why not? It’s my favorite.” He runs his hand over the black jacket and trousers with the gold trim. “I rarely get to wear it.”

“You look like a common farmer.”

“I like this, so I’m wearing it. I doubt Lord Hart will take a look at me and refuse to marry me, Mother.” He sighs. “Let’s go. I’m tired already and want this day over with.”

Daisy meets him at the bottom of the stairs. “I want to go.”

“No, you don’t, my flower. Three hours in a carriage and then a long boring ceremony.”

“When will you be back?”

“Not for quite some time. But I will bring presents, and if you’re very good, perhaps a pony.”

“A pony!” Daisy yells. “Good bye, go now, bring my pony.”

Eggsy’s glad he has a reason to laugh as he climbs into the carriage with his mother and Dean. Otherwise he’d be crying.

 

“You’ll do,” Merlin says as he walks around Harry. “The blue suits you.”

“I’ve always liked blue.” Harry tugs at the sleeves of his jacket. “Are you sure it doesn’t make me look…elderly?”

Merlin sighs. “Harry, everything makes you elderly because you ARE elderly.”

“And yet I always look younger than you.”

Merlin finally grins. “You look very handsome, very fit, very charming. You will not embarrass yourself or the Hart name with your appearance.”

“Thank you, Merlin, for everything.” Harry surprises his friend with an embrace. “You’ve done so much to try and make me happy with all this. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“About time you realize my worth.” Merlin checks the clock on the wall. “It’s time.” He leads Harry down to the small dining hall. “We’ll have the ceremony here, then move into the Great Hall to great the other lords and have our meal. And then the two of you can retire after dinner and…do whatever you’re doing.”

“I have no clue about that,” Harry says finally. “I’m simply focusing on the hope that he doesn’t kick in bed. I plan on spending as much time as possible at the dinner before forcing myself to go upstairs.”

“I understand.” They enter the dining hall and find Bishop Chester King in front of the fire. 

“Your Grace. Thank you for coming.” Harry doesn’t particularly like the man but he respects his position.

“I’m sure the other groom will be here shortly. They had quite the drive,” Merlin says.

As if on cue they hear a commotion outside the hall. One of the staff knocks and enters the room. “Lady Michelle Unwin, Sir Dean Baker, Lord Gary Unwin.”

Harry takes a deep breath and turns away from the fire. “Lord Unwin, Lady Unwin, Sir Dean, may I welcome you to…” 

All words leave Harry as he stares at a strange man, his mother-in-law to be, and his fiancé. He takes in the muscular thighs, the strong arms, and the beautiful face he knows all too well. Eggsy. This cannot be.

“Harry.” Merlin nudges him. “You’re being rude.”

“Yes, of course.” Harry’s feet absolutely will not move as he stares at the man he loves.

Eggsy stumbles forward, a blinding grin on his handsome face. “I’m Lord Gary Unwin, sir, but you may call me...”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers. 

“This is Lord Harold Hart.” Merlin’s glaring at him now but Harry cannot be bothered to care. He can only wonder what angel has been looking out for him, who’s chosen to reward him in this way. 

“Shall we, gentlemen? I don’t have all day,” Bishop King snaps.

“Of…of course.” Harry puts out his hand and Eggsy takes it. They stand side by side in front of King, bodies as close as possible.

 

Eggsy’s brain has officially stopped working. He’d stepped over the threshold of the dining hall feeling as if he was about to get sick. He hates this, hates that the man on the other side of the door wasn’t Harry. He catches sight of the figure in blue as he turns around to greet them and Eggsy’s heart actually stops. Harry is standing in front of the fire. Harry is the man in blue. Harry is Lord Hart. His fiancé.

Harry’s obviously as shocked as he is, and Eggsy cannot keep the smile from his face. Harry’s friend has to nudge him into action and he still doesn’t move. Finally Harry takes his hand and brings him to stand in front of Bishop King. 

Eggsy’s not sure how he knows when to say things, but he says them. He promises to cherish and obey until death do they part, and he’s sure that is promise he won’t ever have a problem keeping. “I, Gary Unwin, take you, Harold Hart, to be my wedded husband,” he whispers, and his hands shake as they twine with Harry’s. 

“I, Harold Hart, take you, Gary Unwin, to be my wedded husband.” Harry’s eyes don’t leave Eggsy’s face as Bishop King wraps the cloth around their hands and pronounces them married.

“You may kiss,” he says, walking away before the words are even out.

Eggsy sees Harry’s man reach for his elbow as if to guide him away. He smiles. Apparently Harry’s been as unhappy about this marriage as Eggsy. His friend expects that Harry won’t want to kiss him, that this is all by contract only.

Harry’s friend is mistaken.

Harry’s handsome face is wreathed in a smile as he reaches for Eggsy. He puts one hand at Eggsy’s waist and the other cups his chin. Eggsy stands on tiptoe to meet him, pressing his body against Harry’s as they finally kiss. The kiss goes on until he hears his mother say, “Indeed!” and Harry’s friend clears his throat.

Eggsy finally pushes away from him, smiling up into the beautiful eyes. “Hello, Lord Hart.”

“Hello, Lord Unwin.” He takes Eggsy’s hand as if he’s unable to part from him. “May I introduce my best friend, Merlin? He manages things in my absence…and usually in my presence, as well.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Lord Unwin.” Merlin bows.

“Please, call me…Eggsy,” Eggsy says finally. “If you are my husband’s dearest friend, I hope that we shall be friends as well.” Husband. Harry is his HUSBAND.

“That would be nice.” Merlin raises his eyebrows at Harry, who shrugs.

“This is my mother, Lady Michelle Unwin, Lord Hart.” 

Michelle curtseys, obviously enthralled with the manor and Harry himself. “My lord.”

“Lady Unwin, it is a great pleasure.” Harry looks around. “I thought there was another Unwin.”

“My sister, Daisy. She’s only four, and I felt the trip would be quite tiring for her. Perhaps when we return to my estate at the end of the month, you can get to know her better?” Eggsy suggests.

“I cannot wait. I’m sure she’s a charming child if she is anything like her brother.”

“Charming might not be the word for her,” Dean mutters. Eggsy clutches Harry’s hand tighter to keep from punching the man.

Harry looks at him, eyes flicking to the cheekbones where bruises had formed just a short time before. He looks at Dean and a light of recognition appears behind his eyes. “And you are?”

“Sir Dean Baker. Friend of the family, been assisting Lord Unwin in running his estate until his marriage.” Dean beams and puts an arm around Michelle as he speaks.

“I’m sure they’ve been quite thankful for your help, but it will no longer be necessary, if I am correct.” Harry turns to Eggsy. “Now that we are wed, you are no longer in need of assistance in this manner, is that right?” Eggsy can only nod. Harry is exuding power and authority and Eggsy wants to go down on his knees for him. “While we honeymoon here, you will have ample time to pack your things and find lodging somewhere else, as well as employment.”

“You don’t have the right!” Michelle blurts out before covering her mouth.

“No, I don’t.” Harry turns to Eggsy. “But you do.”

“My husband’s wishes are my own,” Eggsy says, unable to look away from Harry. “I will find you gone upon our return, Sir Dean.”

“Let us go into dinner. I know there are many lords waiting to congratulate us.” Harry holds out his arm and Eggsy take it. They leave the others behind as they stride out into the hall.

 

Harry’s been to important dinner meetings that have started at noon and lasted into the night. None of them seem as long as this meal to celebrate his marriage. He eats what’s put in front of him, accepts the congratulations of the various people who approach them. Later on he won’t remember one bit of all that. What he focuses on is Eggsy’s body by his side, the way his trousers accentuate the strength of his legs. The way Eggsy smiles and greets every person introduced to him, from the highest lord to the youngest of Harry’s maids. Harry can tell that he’s remembering each name. 

“A toast,” Merlin says when they’ve been in the Great Hall for almost three hours. Harry could kiss him. Tradition states that a wedding toast is made before the couple is excused to their bedchambers. No one expects them to do anything, he’s sure of it. They couldn’t be more wrong.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry says formally.

“To Lord Unwin and Lord Hart. Two good, strong men, intelligent and concerned with the welfare of their people. May their union be prosperous and happy.”

“Lord Unwin and Lord Hart!” The people chorus.

“Shall we retire?” Harry murmurs.

“If you wish,” Eggsy says demurely, and Harry wants to throw him on the table and take him right then and there. 

“Thank you to you all. Have a wonderful evening and please enjoy yourselves.” 

They work their way through the crowd and head for the door. Michelle and Dean Baker are long gone, having left immediately after the ceremony. Harry takes Eggsy by the hand and shows him the way to the bedchamber. They’ll have time for an official tour of the manor tomorrow. 

Servants are waiting in the master bedchamber. “We do not require your assistance, thank you,” Harry tells them. Something comes to him. “And tell everyone that we are not to be disturbed tomorrow morning. If we wish to dress or bathe or eat, we will ring for someone.”

“Yes, my lord.” The servants bow and retreat, closing the door behind them.

Harry looks at Eggsy. “My darling boy,” he whispers.

“Harry!” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms, jumping up so Harry has to catch him. Harry easily holds Eggsy under his backside, Eggsy’s legs wrapping around his waist. “I cannot believe it…it’s too good to be true!” He kisses Harry everywhere he can reach.

“I know. I was dreading this so much…saying goodbye to you was the hardest…and here you are.”

“We’re married, Harry. You’re my husband. We get to see each other every day, spend the rest of our lives together!”

“I thought Lord Unwin was some spoiled child…that I’d be far too old for him, that he wouldn’t want me.” Harry sets Eggsy down carefully.

“And I thought Lord Hart was some elderly man who wouldn’t look twice at me,” Eggsy confides. 

“I want to look at you, want to see all of you.”

The fire suddenly ignites and they lunge at one another. Clothing goes flying, Harry’s beautiful blue suit in a pile on the floor, Eggsy’s trousers and jacket hanging from a chair. They fall to the bed, hands and mouths roaming. “You are beautiful,” Eggsy breathes. “I would not believe that you are four and fifty.”

“Your body…” Harry groans as Eggsy’s hand finds his prick. “If I had known this was under that suit, I would have taken you against the wall by the door as soon as the servants were gone.”

“Tomorrow night,” Eggsy says with a wink. He slides down Harry’s body and takes his prick in his mouth.

“Eggsy,” Harry moans, hands fisting in Eggsy’s hair. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if Eggsy had prior experience in the bedroom, but obviously that is no longer necessary. He’s soon writhing under Eggsy’s clever tongue and fingers, arching into Eggsy’s mouth and panting for breath. He finally pulls Eggsy away, dragging him up so he can kiss him. “I need to be inside you, husband.”

“Get me ready for you,” Eggsy begs. 

“Move for a moment.” Harry slides out from under him and reaches below the bed. He comes back with a small jar of oil. “How do you want me, my love?”

“I want to ride you, ride your prick while looking into your eyes,” Eggsy tells him and Harry almost explodes. He lays back down and Eggsy straddles his waist, leaning forward to kiss Harry. “Prepare me, Harry.”

Harry bites at Eggsy’s shoulder as he works the first finger inside. Eggsy groans and lets his head fall onto Harry’s chest. Harry whispers words of love and passion as he works him open, adding a second finger and a third. Eggsy’s beautiful responsive, whimpering and begging. “Now, my boy?”

Without a word Eggsy wriggles back to kneel above him. He takes Harry’s prick in his hand and slicks it with oil before slowly sliding all the way down. “Yes, Harry, fill me…so good.”

“My sinful beautiful husband…take me…” Harry groans as he thrusts up only to find there’s nowhere to go. Eggsy’s taken all of him.

“With pleasure.” Eggsy’s hands dig into Harry’s chest as he starts to ride him, just as he’d promised. His strong thighs flex as he works up and down, hard prick bobbing in front of him. Harry takes it in his hands and strokes it, long hard strokes that have Eggsy grunting. “It won’t take long if you keep doing that.”

“Then we’ll have to do it again later…my recovery time may not be the same as yours but with a man like you in my bed, I made defy the limitations of my age.” Harry shouts as Eggsy slams down and slowly pulls back up.

“I see a lot of sleepless nights in our future,” Eggsy stammers as his body begins to shudder. Harry doesn’t break eye contact as he reaches down to swipe his finger through the liquid at the top of Eggsy’s prick. “Harry!” Eggsy screams, exploding over Harry’s hands and onto his stomach. 

“I love you, Eggsy…” Harry grabs his hips and thrusts upward a few more time before reaching his own release. They lay in each other’s arms panting for breath until Harry finally rolls Eggsy off and to his side. He gets up, pulls on his gown and finds a cloth. He wets it with water from a pitcher and comes back to the bed. “I apologize…this may not be very warm.” He tests it by cleaning his own stomach. “Definitely not warm.” He bends down and carefully cleans Eggsy prick down to his hole, tenderly wiping and drying him before climbing back into bed. He arranges the coverlet over their bodies before finally looking at Eggsy. “My love?” He asks fearfully. Eggsy’s face is red and his eyes are wet. “Did I hurt you? I should have asked if you…if you were experienced.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Harry, I swear to you.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “My father was off fighting most of my life, and then he died. My mother stopped being a real mother long before the birth of my sister. I’d resigned myself to the fact that I’d never be happy, that I was coming to a marriage where I’d never be loved. And then there you were, standing there in your coat and trousers, looking so handsome and perfect. My heart actually stopped when I saw you.”

“I know. I think I forgot to breathe when I turned around and saw you.” Harry cuddles him close. “You will always be loved, always be cherished. We’ll make a home for your sister. She will know the same love and adoration. We will move on together and your days will not be lonely ever again.”

“I love you, Lord Hart.”

“And I love you, Lord Unwin.” Harry simply lays there and enjoys the feeling of Eggsy’s naked body against his. A thought crosses his mind and he starts to chuckle.

“What?”

“I was just thinking about the wording in the contract. There is a clause that states you are free to have intimate relations with anyone of your choosing, as long as you do not dishonor me.” He tightens his hold on Eggsy. “I have officially decided to revoke that part of the contract.”

“I don’t know about that, Lord Hart.” Eggsy slides on top of Harry and kisses him. “I plan on behaving quite dishonorably quite often with the man of my choosing.”

“Oh, I certainly hope so.”

THE END


End file.
